Taste of Surrender
by 4TAE
Summary: Eren starts to butter a slice of bread. Levi's foot begins to creep up his thigh. Dinner has never been more delectable.


**Taste of Surrender**

_To my tumblr readers: YES GUYS I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT WRITING LEVI TOUCHING EREN AT A RESTAURANT. AND NOW I DELIVER._

* * *

.

Levi scowled. "Really, all this bothersome shit, just to eat outside?"

He had a tiresome day at work (which really consisted mostly of yelling at his subordinates because they were so damn stupid), and all he wanted when he got home was to take a warm bath and a long nap. But no, he was greeted by the overly eager smile of Eren- his self-proclaimed lover.

Levi wanted to kick himself when he saw Eren standing in front of his doorway with an expectant smile. Something was up, and Levi didn't have the patience to go along with his whims.

How in the world he ended up with such a _clingy_ and _annoying_ boyfriend was still a mystery to him. Everyday it was "nag, nag, nag" and constant nonsense- the two things Levi was most unaccustomed to.

Also, he was pretty sure that Eren was the only one who assumed their relationship was of lovers.

Irritated, Levi fished out his keys and approached his door. Eren's head immediately jerked up at Levi's presence, and a bright smile broke over his face. Levi wanted to hurl at the enthusiasm that was contaminating his personal space. He tried to enter his apartment and shut Eren out, but Eren kept his fingers on the door and persistently tried to pry it back open. Levi wasn't heartless enough to chop his fingers off – though he did consider it- and gave him a long, deep stare.

"What."

Eren twiddled with his thumbs and shifted his glance to the side. Levi couldn't help but compare his hands to a pianist's. Long, pale, and yet brimming with strength at the very pads of his fingertips.

"I was thinking, if we could maybe have dinner ou-"

"No."

"It's a good opportunity, though! It opens up a lot-"

"No means no, you shitface."

Taking advantage of crestfallen shock in the boy, Levi swiftly slammed the door shut in his face. The loud noise and shaking of the walls was satisfying to Levi's ears. Eren yelped as the door collided with his nose.

"Come on, Levi! It's good to have a change sometimes," Eren called from outside. He grew a bit quieter as he commented, "Ack, my nose…."

Levi paid no attention to the constant knocking at his door. He slipped off his scarf, and prepared himself a steaming cup of coffee, dark and bitter, just the way he liked it. After dusting off the corner of his desk, he stretched out his limbs on the couch.

Peace, cleanliness, and a calm state of mind.

All was good.

Then how the hell did he end up here?

In a noisy restaurant with a heavy perfume scent that made him sick to his stomach?

Facing the most irritating being he ever met?

_I must be getting soft_, Levi scoffed. He let Eren knock and yell at his door for approximately three hours. By then, something, just something, wriggled in his chest that made him restless, and thus he found himself yielding to Eren. Normally, he would've let whomever it was stay there for as long as they liked- letting them starve or freeze to death was no big deal. But today, with Eren…

_At this rate, I'm going to turn into a mushy fucktard._ Levi grinded his teeth in disapproval. _And before you know it I'll be giggling and praising him for every fucking thing he does._

Eren awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "It's not so bad to go out at eat for a change."

"Food is the same no matter where you go," Levi disparagingly answered. "Useless."

"Yeah, but…" Eren trailed off. Levi lowered his menu and watched Eren's shoulders drop sluggishly, then pick them back up in an effort to appear cheerful. Noticing Levi's watchful stare, Eren turned his lips up in a small but reassuring smile. Levi had to give him credit for that part of him- he could pick himself back up from being put down.

Eren gathered his concentration to read the restaurant menu, and would occasionally unconsciously rub the tip of his nose, where the door had hit him. Levi found that action strangely pleasing, especially the way that Eren's eyebrows and lips arched down in a faint grimace. He eventually found himself staring at the red bump on Eren's nose, and it took extreme effort to peel his eyes off Eren when a waiter approached the two.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter today. What would you like?"

The waiter was a man in his late twenties, Levi observed.

"Foie Gras. Sliced."

The waiter scribbled it down. When he turned to Eren, Levi narrowed his eyes.

"And you, sir?"

"Coh… Coh-coh-vin?" Eren stumbled over his words as he squinted at the menu.

Levi raised an eyebrow. _What the fuck?_ Did he just hear Eren say "Cock oven"? Knowing the extent of Eren's poor knowledge in foreign languages, Levi guessed that he had managed to mispronounce a dish name.

The waiter, holding back his own laughter, leaned over – too damn close, Levi noted- to assist Eren. Levi's finger twitched as he watched as the waiter's hair brushed Eren's ear. As soon as Eren turned his head to face the waiter, Levi had enough.

He abruptly seized Eren's menu, knocking the waiter's hand away, and inspected the menu item that Eren was looking at.

"It's pronounced koh-koh-va, you fucking idiot," Levi muttered. "He'll have an order of 'Coq au vin'."

The waiter looked between the two, and hesitantly added, "Don't worry too much, it's a common mistake that many of our customers make." The waiter kindly smiled at Eren in an effort to console him, and Eren replied with an embarrassed chuckle of his own. Levi's fingers curled.

"No, he's just a stupid brat," Levi spat, impatient for the waiter to leave. He caught a glance of Eren's face distorted into one of hurt for the briefest second, but it returned to its normal bright smile almost instantaneously. The waiter was taken aback, but politely bowed nonetheless and quickly trotted off.

"Thanks, Levi," Eren tentatively said.

_Don't thank me for that_, Levi wanted to respond. _Be angry. Hate me._

Levi didn't say anything in response, and resolved to scrutinize Eren with a careful eye. Eren grew increasingly self-conscious. Even when the dishes arrived (accompanied by Eren's fist pump of glee), Levi's eyes never strayed from Eren's nervous figure. Levi's eating utensils remained unused and cleanly wrapped in napkins, as he drummed his fingers softly at the edge of the table.

"*Levi, ah you nah aying? Yoh foo is gung to geh hold," Eren stuffed his face with savagely cut pieces of chicken. (*Levi, are you not eating? Your food is going to get cold.)

"I'm eating." Levi stretched his leg out, just so that his shoe clumsily collided with Eren's leg. Eren looked up and uttered some form of muffled apology, scooting back a few centimeters.

Levi didn't reply. Instead, he began to nudge Eren's ankle with his shoe, eventually sliding up a bit further, just so that he was stroking Eren below the knee. Eren didn't say anything, but Levi's eyes glinted in self-satisfaction at the faintest tinge of pink on the confused boy's cheeks. It went almost unnoticeable in the restaurant's dim lighting.

His foot traveled higher and higher, and the intensity of his touching escalated. Digits danced across Eren's kneecaps, stirring him in all the right places. Levi stroked Eren's inner thighs, carefully avoiding the prominent lump right in the center. Every so often, Eren would clamp his legs together- but his strength was meager compared to Levi's, and they would be forced open again.

"Hey, stop…" Eren lowered the fork from his mouth, quietly mumbling. "Your potatoes are going to dry up if you don't eat them…" He wriggled a little in his chair, and tried to pull his legs farther away. Panic shone in Eren's eyes. Eren uneasily bit his lower lip, and unthinkingly kicked the sole of Levi's shoe. Levi grabbed Eren's ankle with his own two feet.

Eren jolted in his chair.

"Levi! Seriously! St-"

Eren broke off mid-sentence when he felt the space between inner thighs being intruded.

Levi paid no heed to Eren's hushed whispers. He tilted his head and propped it on his folded hands, keeping his impeccable frown plastered on his face. Eren ducked his head and gripped the edge of the tablecloth.

If a random customer had seen the two, they surely would have assumed that Levi was lecturing the poor, red-faced boy.

Keeping Eren's foot hostage under the table, Levi slid off his leather boots. With only the thin layer of cotton sock material covering his feet, it was more flexible for Levi to maneuver between Eren's thighs. He prodded the bulge with his toe, and began to rub it with the side of his foot. He cupped his foot around Eren's dear area. Sometimes, he would taunt Eren by trailing his foot to the zipper, pretending that he would pull it down any second.

Levi's potatoes indeed crumbled, but so did Eren's defenses. Slowly, Eren's yapping ceased into quiet, rushed breaths. Eren's foggy gaze floated down to the table, and his thoughts were nearly transparent to Levi; he was obviously thankful for the long drapery that covered the table and fell all the way to the floor. Layers and layers of white linen safely hid Levi's probing foot and Eren's moistened bulge.

Eren was coming close to his apex- Levi could tell by his shuddering shoulders, twisted face, and by the glistening layer of sweat dusted lightly on his collarbones. He noticed the boy flick a panicked look towards him. Eren's eyes screwed shut, and Levi's foot sensed that the bulge had stiffened-

Levi withdrew his foot.

Levi watched Eren's face go blank with befuddlement before looking up at him with almost lustful eyes and a disappointed expression. Flushed, short of breath, and sweaty, Eren's figure was pure temptation. Levi had no problem with letting Eren reach his climax, but… he held tightly onto his self-restraint. He had better things to lose his cool over.

"Levi…" His voice was dripping with yearning.

Eren wanted to come, and Levi knew it.

But all Levi did was raise his eyebrows and motion for Eren to continue to eating. Eren didn't move. Levi picked up his fork and knife again, proceeding to finish his last slices of foie gras. As soon as he devoured his first slice of cooked liver, Levi flexed his foot out and began again.

Up and down. Up and down. Nudge a little. Pause.

He continued to tease Eren, evoking wonderful short-breathed gasps and squirms. Never once, though, did he let Eren release.

—-

On the way back to Levi's apartment, a positively steaming Eren remained stony and soundless.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked nonchalantly. He knew what was wrong, but testing Eren like this- like a poor puppy wanting its toy- was too amusing to pass by. Eren was no stranger to his tricks, though, and refused to surrender.

"You know what's wrong," Eren clenched his jaws. Levi had pushed him to his climax countless times, but always let it die down- it was utter torture.

"You didn't finish your food," Levi paused. "And you were the one that was just _begging_ to eat outside. What a waste."

"Of course I couldn't!" Eren exploded in exasperation. Several passer byes turned towards the two males. Aware of the onlookers, Levi merely answered "Oh?" and gripped Eren's wrist, tugging him into a deserted alleyway.

"Levi, you…!"

Levi cocked his head to the side, and steered Eren's back to the wall. Eren looked back at him with defiance, inset with a stubborn glare.

Hesitant, but not meek. Lacking in physical strength, but surging with intensity. Stupid at times, yes, but clever in his own unique way.

Nothing less than Levi would have expected. Eren was like fire, but different in the way that he was a bundle of flames that Levi could actually touch.

Eren didn't break his fierce eye contact, and his forehead creased as if he was daring Levi to got farther.

Oh, and how Levi _loved_ it.

Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's fine hair, reaching for the back of his pale neck. Pulling him forward, Levi crashed his lips onto Eren's, siphoning in the heat of Eren's mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Eren's, dominating and manipulating it to twist and turn at his will. As Levi's tongue skillfully darted here and there, Eren was completely caught in the whirlwind of passionate fire.

Eren struggled to clutch at Levi's shoulders in resistance. Seeing this, Levi tantalizingly licked Eren's upper lip, slowly sweeping up until he flippantly flicked at the tip of Eren's nose. The effect was immediate. Eren's limbs dissolved into flabby material, and his eyes glazed over.

Levi suddenly bucked his hips. Eren's hand was touching around his crotch, feeling in between his legs.

Eren. Touching. His. Dick.

_This conniving, sly brat…_

Eren hastily grinned in a mixture of apology and mischief, and hunched over as he fumbled to undo Levi's belt.

Levi unfastened Eren's white shirt and belt in the blink of an eye, and dug his fingers into his boxers. His tongue was preoccupied with licking the outline of a nipple that jutted out from Eren's white dress shirt. Feeling around the soft outlines of Eren's buttocks, Levi squeezed and pulled at the soft flesh. He artfully scraped the surface of Eren's penis with his nails. Eren shuddered at the sudden contact of cold skin on his sensitive area.

By the time Eren managed to unclasp Levi's belt and lower his inner wear with his trembling fingers, Levi had nearly coaxed him to his climax. Sensing this, Levi relaxed his hold on Eren's shaft, and stopped vigorously pumping it up and down. Instead, he rubbed the fragile tip, keeping Eren at the very edge of his peak.

Without prior warning, Levi pushed the top of his index finger through the tight opening in Eren's behind. Eren clapped his open mouth to stifle the arousing sounds that erupted, much to his chagrin. Levi relentlessly worked his fingers in the taut hole, pushing deeper and wider. Eren's head drooped onto Levi's shoulder for support. Levi slid his two fingers out of the hole, held it up close to his face, and made a satisfying scissoring action.

He whirled Eren around and pressed his body closer to the wall, pressuring his groin against Eren's rear end.

"Wait, wait!" Eren snapped back to life and slapped his hands onto Levi's chest, holding him a few hairs' length away. "We're outside-"

"What?" Levi barked. He hadn't even bothered to think about where they were, but he honestly could care less now. Not even the dirty cobbled street or the gray, filthy walls could possibly make him stop. "_You_ invited me."

"But-"

"Shut up, you're so noisy." Levi hissed into Eren's ear, softly gnawing at his right earlobe. He lowered his lips to trace Eren's jaw line, collarbone, and to the shoulder- where he licked and left a red-tinted indentation.

He guided his shaft to the Eren's prepared opening, and inserted himself deep inside. Plunging as deep as he can, he let his length remain stationary as Eren scrambled to accustom himself to his entrance. Eren, unable to mutter any literate words, resigned himself to clawing at the alley walls. His knuckles scratched themselves across the stone, and his shoulders quivered.

Levi placed his thumb right below Eren's quivering bottom lip, tipping his chin back, just at the right angle for Levi to tip his head and taste the drops of perspiration on Eren's throat. Levi's palms languidly smoothed over Eren's chest as he gradually started to move.

When Levi finally pulled out of Eren, the younger male was completely spent- he could hardly stand, and his eyelids were fluttering in an effort to stay alert. Levi ended up having to button his shirt and pants for him after cleaning himself up ("Repulsive," Levi commented at the sight of blotchy stains). Eren smugly smiled at his displeased demeanor, and muttered something under his breath that Levi could not quite catch.

Although, it was a rather endearing sight, Levi considered. He twisted his mouth in disdain. He hadn't cared just moments ago, but now that he thought about it- he never expected that he would stoop so low as to do it outside. Outside, in the filth, in the domain of a myriad of bacteria. He was strung along, once again. Why was it so hard for him to take control in their relationship?_Unthinkable._

_But not regrettable_, echoed a small voice in the back of his head.

"Oi… I'm not carrying you, so drop dead and sleep or get moving," Levi gruffly said. He adjusted Eren's messy collar (it irked him when it was flipped inside out) and turned on his heel.

Eren scurried after him.

"Uh, Levi?" Eren spoke up in a hushed tone.

"No, you asswipe."

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"I already know what shit you're about to spout."

Eren fell silent for a brief moment.

"So can I stay over?"

Levi inwardly groaned.

Because he knew, no matter what, **he** would be the one to surrender.

* * *

**THE END**

**if you have any prompt ideas, send them to me at my tumblr link in my profile.** I'm completely braindead.

I feel like I could have written this one-shot a lot better, but... oh well. I'll rewrite it another day.

maybe a Kurobas or Free! fic next? OR LEVI AS THE UKE

ugh I can't stop writing Ereri I can't be saved anymore asdghmfgfjd


End file.
